Patient Love
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: The days when you lost your memories are the days when I made sweet memories with you... we cared for you, loved you and even got irritated by your tantrums... I know you don't remember them but we do but I will never let you know my love.
1. Chapter 1

The whole team was worried for her, when she got missing. But someone was worried more than any other person in the bureau and why won't he? His love is missing. Though, he wasn't sure of his feelings till now, but her disappearance caused him feel his heart.

He saw his buddy coming towards him, who kept a hand on his shoulder to relieve him. He smiled sadly in response.

Abhijeet (calmly): Daya, chinta mat kar, Shreya ko kucch nhi hoga.

Daya (worried but calm): Abhijeet, voh Shreya hai, maana ek CID officer hai par hai toh ek ladki hi na. Upar se kal se missing hai, pta nhi kaha rakhha hoga un logo ne.

Meanwhile, Sachin entered the room with a file in his hand.

Sachin (hurriedly): Sir, pta chal gya hai Shreya ka.

ACP (relief): Acha, kaha hai?

Sachin (smiled): Thane ke paas ek purani building hai waha band rakha hai use.

Daya (hurriedly): Sir, Sachin, Abhijeet, Purvi aur main jaaye?

ACP just nodded and they left.

They drove off. He was so relieved after finding about her, he felt so angry and smashing the face of the culprit.

They soon reached their destination. With their guns in their hands, they barged in for Shreya. They encounter and knocked many goons, before he found his love lying unconscious, blood oozing out of her head and face almost dead. He rushed and checked her pulse, chanting prayers for her in his mind.

He sighed in relief when he found her pulse but it was too weak. He immediately took her in his arms and rushed to the car, after signaling to his buddy, who nodded back.

In the hospital,

It had been a lot of time after he got her here. He was walking to and fro, while others were tracing his moments from their eyes. All were worried. Ladies in the verge of tears and males were just praying for her well being. The light above the gate of the operation theatre got off and doctor came out, looking rather nervous.

He was the first to rush to the doctor, while others just followed.

Daya (worried): Doctor, Shreya thik toh hai na?

Doctor (nervously): Dekhiye, operation is successful, par ek problem hai.

ACP (tensed): Kya problem hai doctor?

Doctor (sighed): Unhe Temporary Memory Loss huya hai.

All were shocked.

Daya (trying to grasp things): Kya?

Doctor (nodded): Haan, lekin voh kaise react karti hai, yeh unke hosh mein aane ke baad hi pta chalega.

Daya (immediately): Kab tak aayega use hosh?

Doctor (softly): Subah tak. Aur aap mein se koi ek hi ruk sakta hai, kyunki raat ho gyi hai aur visiting hours bhi khatam ho gye hai, toh baaki ke patients ko inconvenience hogi.

Daya (to ACP): Sir, main ruk jaata hoon.

ACP (nodded): Thik hai Daya, aur btate rehna, abhi uske mummi papa bhi bahar hai.

Purvi (interrupted): Sir, Shreya ke parents ko yeh baat mat btaiye ga abhi, voh log USA gye hai, Shreya ke bhai ke paas aur aunty ka ilaaj karane.

ACP (thoughtfully): Hmmm, Purvi tum thik keh rhi ho, hum hi Shreya ka khayal rakh lenge.

Soon, all left. Daya was alone with her. She was shifted to a normal ward and he too settled himself beside her on the stool.

Daya (thinking): Yeh kya haal bna liya Shreya tumne aapna. Kyu gyi wahan tum? Maine kaha than a ki main bhi chalta hoon, par madam toh sunti nhi hai. Dekho, ab ho gya memory loss. Bhagwaan, please meri Shreya ko thik kar do jaldi se.

He held her hand and gently kissed it. Even in unconscious state, she smiled a little but Daya was too lost to notice it. He went and sat on the couch and drifted to sleep after sometimes.

The sun rays disturbed him and he found it's already morning. He looked at the bed to find his sleeping beauty still in slumber. He smiled and went out, calling the doctor. He waited outside patiently but curiously for the results. Soon, others joined him too.

Doctor came out of the room and went to them. He was too much worried.

Doctor (worried): Dekhiye, Shreya khud ko ek 10 saal ki bacchi samajh rhi hai.

All (shocked): Kya?

Daya (tensed): Par doctor, Shreya ki memory wapas aayegi kin hi.

Doctor (nodded): Aa jayegi. Lekin thoda time lagega. Aur jab aayegi toh Shreya is beech ka sab bhul chuki hogi.

Tarika (tensed): Koi health issues toh nhi hai na?

Doctor (sighed): Nhi, lekin kucch medicines deni hongi use (giving Daya a piece of paper) yeh uski prescription.

Tarika (questioningly): Aur koi khane mein precautions?

Doctor (shook his head in no): Nhi, lekin I would suggest ki almonds, walnuts and all use dijiye, jisse uski memory jaldi aane ke chances badh jaye.

Daya (restlessly): Kya hum usse mil sakte hai?

Doctor nodded and he rushed inside, all went after him.

He entered the room and saw her. He smiled. She was sitting with a angry pout.

Shreya (stubbornly): Mujhe ghar jaana hai. Bas!

Nurse was holding her head, as if going to faint.

All saw the scene and exchanged glances trying to suppress their laugh.

ACP entered the room and sat beside her, on the stool.

Shreya (confused): Aap kaun ho?

ACP (smiled): Main hoon, aapka friend.

Shreya (Smiled): Accha, aap mere friend ho! (pointing to the nurse): Friend, aap in aunty ko bolo na ki mujhe ghar jaane de, (shrinking her nose) I hate hospitals.

ACP (smiled): Accha, kaun hai, jo meri pyaari si gudiya ko rok rha hai.

Nurse (tired): Sir, ab aap hi samjhaiye inhe, jab tak doctor discharge nhi dete hum inhe nhi chhod sakte.

Shreya was about to cry, which was well noticed by Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (stopping her): Are, Shreya, dekho hum doctor se baat karte hai. Voh tumhe discharge de denge. But please, rona mat.

Shreya (confused): Aap kaun ho, uncle?

Abhijeet (smiled): Main, tumhaara dusra friend hoon, Abhijeet.

Shreya (innocently): Abhijeet! Baap re itna bada naam!

Abhijeet (smiled): Toh jo tumhe bulana hai, tum bulalo.

Shreya (Smiled sweetly): Okay, main aapko (thinking) Ummm… haan! Abhi uncle bulaaongi.

Abhijeet nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya (looking around) Aur yeh sabh kaun hai?

Tarika came near her.

Tarika (softly): Hum tumhaare friends hai Shreya.

Shreya (astonished): Mere itne saare friends hai! (to Tarika): Lekin main aap sabko nhi jaanti.

Tarika (smiled): Lekin hum tumhe bahut ache se jaante hai. (forwarding her hand) Hi, main Tarika.

Shreya (sweetly): Hello, waise, main aapka bhi naam rakhoon?

Tarika nodded.

Shreya (pulling her cheek): Aap meri curly aunty ho!

Tarika got lost listening to her.

Flashback,

One day, Purvii, Shreya and Tarika were sitting in the café.

Shreya (smiled): Pta hai guys, jab main college mein thi, maine apne saare friends ka naam rakha tha.

Tarika (naughtily): Acha, toh humne kya kiya hai, humara bhi naam rakh dijye.

Shreya (after thinking): Okay, toh Tarika is my curly sis and Purvi is my Barbie doll.

All laughed.

Shreya (innocently): Aur main?

The other two exchanged glances and turned to her.

Both (pulling her cheeks): My sweeto!

Flashback ends…

Tarika came out of the thoughts, when Shreya hugged her.

Purvi (sweetly): Mera bhi koi naam rakho, Shreya.

Shreya started to think tapping her finger on her chin.

Shreya (smiled): Aap meri Barbie doll.

Purvi too remembered the same incindent.

Shreya (smiled): Aur aap sabke naam hai mere paas. (to Freddy): You are my Charlie Chaplin (to Pankaj): My Bhaloo (to Sachin): My Macho uncle (to ACP) Aap mere friend (to Salukhe): Aur aap mere cute se specky.

All smiled.

Daya (sweelt): Main reh gya Shreya.

Shreya stood up and tried to go to him but misbalanced. Tarika held her and made her sit. Daya himself went to her and sat beside her.

Daya (smiled): Haan, toh mera naam.

Shreya (pulling his cheek): Aap mere cute se moto se panda.

Daya smiled. He too went on his trial of thoughts.

Flashback,

The team got a day leave and decided to go to the amusement park as proposed by Shreya. They went there.

Daya took Shreya to a game stall in which a person can win whatever comes in their loop.

Daya threw his circular loop towards a panda, but in vain, he got a dog stuff toy. He was very disappointed as noticed by Shreya.

Shreya (softly): Kya huya sir, aapne abhi ek prize jeeta phir bhi udaas hai.

Daya (disappointed): Shreya, tumne ek baar kaha than a, ki tumhaare paas ek panda hi nhi hai, stuff toys mein so mujhe laga aaj main jeet ke tumhe dunga but dekho.

Shreya (sweetly): Koi baat nhi, mere paas usse bhi accha kucch hai.

Daya (confused): Kya.

Shreya (sweetly): Aap (pulling his cheek): Mere cute se moto se Panda.

Daya smiled and they enjoyed themselves.

Flashback ends…

Daya smiled sadly.

Shreya was really happy between the familiar people; she thought she never met before. She was smiling and laughing in her own childish way.

Soon, she was tired and slept on Daya's shoulder. The team noticed it when they heard no voice from her but Daya had already notived it, thus signaled everyone to stay quiet.

He wrapped his hand around her as she kept her head on his chest and hugged him. Her legs automatically reached his lap, when she uneasy in her posture. She felt so relaxed and safe in those arms. She cuddled more to him.

All smiled naughtily while Daya blushed and gave a fake helpless look. All went outside while Daya stayed with her.

He got lost.

Flashback,

The team was going on a trip to Lonavala. They hired a Traveler for that. All sat down. Tarika with Purvi, ACP with Salukhe, Sachin Pankaj and Freddy on the back seat. Abhijeet and Daya were on the front seat and Abhijeet was driving. Shreya had no choice except sitting next to Daya.

Soon, the journey started. All were chatting and laughing but Shreya was feeling sleepy.

Her eyelids dropped and she even didn't knew when she leaned on Daya's shoulder. All noticed it and cleared their throat. Daya hardly noticed their taunts and wrapped his hand around her, making her head rest on his chest, and making one of the sweetest memories for him.

Flashback ends…

He smiled sadly while looking at her. He took her in his arms gently and slowly and made her lie on the bed properly. He was about to leave, when felt her strong grip on his hand. He smiled and sat beside her on the stool.

Outside the room, Tarika was standing, positioning her head on the wall and eyes closed.

Flashback,

Once, the three girls went for shopping.

They were walking towards the mall from the place where the car was parked, when Shreya suddenly stopped.

The other two girls turned to find her staring inside a gift shop and knew well what's going to come. They shook their heads in disbelief and went to her.

Shreya (mesmerized): Guys, just look at the teddy, how cute!

Tarika (disbelief): Shreya, tu itni badi ho gyi hai, abhi bhi teddies. Yaar, be mature, agar teri shaadi time pe ho gyi hoti toh teri bacchi teddies se khelti (smirked)

Shreya (puppy face): Tarika please, chahe main buddhi bhi ho jaoon, I will love teddies, (smiled): Aur bache banne mein koi burrayi nhi hai, madam. Mature hone ke chakkar mein hum smile karna bhi bhul jaate hai, it's better to be a kid.

She went inside the shop and bought a teddy for herself.

Shreya (dramatically): Dekh lena ek din aayega, jab tum dono khud mere is bachpane ko yaad karoge aur mujhe khud teddies lakar doge.

Purvi (smirked): We'll se madam.

The three looked at each other and laughed.

Flashback ends…

She had a smile remembering the day and suddenly she realized it was just a dream when a hand touched her shoulder. She knew who he was so just turned and hugged him. He started to caress her hairs.

Tarika (crying): Abhijeet, dekho na Shreya ko kya ho gya… humari Shreya ko ab hum hi yaad nhi hai.

Abhijeet (to lighten the situation): Tarika ji, roiye mat, agar use pta chala na ki aap itni dukhi thi toh voh mujhe kachcha chba jayegi. Fir senior junior ka bhi lihaaz nhi rakhegi.

Tarika smiled through tears, she just cuddled more to him to feel relax.

Purvi saw them and smiled. But her smile soon faded.

Flashback,

One night, Shreya came to stay with Purvi. They had a long gossip session and then a pillow fight too. Both got tired fighting and laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

Purvi (breathing heavily): Shreya, aaj toh maza aa gya baccha ban kar tere saath.

Shreya (smiled): Abe k bachhe ke saath ek bachha toh banna hi hga na, Purvi.

Purvi (acted to be confused): Kaun hai Bachha yaha?

Shreya (like a kid): Main hoon na, ek pyaari chi, chhoti chi bacchi.

Purvi (naughtily): Tera matlab hai, chudail chi, badi chi, 28 saal ki bachi.

Shreya took a pillow and hit her. They laughed at each other.

Flashback ends…

Tears continued to flow from her eyes. Someone came from behind and turned her towards himself.

Purvi (looked at him): Sachin, mujhe bahut bura lag rha hai, main Shreya ko is haal mein nhi dekh sakti.

Sachin (side hugged her): Purvi, Shreya ko kucch nhi hoga. Doctor ne kaha hai na ki yeh temporary hai.

Purvi (teary): Par Sachin, mujhe bahut khali sa lag rha hai, meri Shreya ko main hi yaad nhi hoon.

Sachin (smiled): Toh hum uske saath nyi yaadein bnayenge na.

Purvi (added): Haan, aur uski saza yeh hogi ki hum jo is samay uske saath masti karenge, hum use nhi btayenge.

Sachin smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The other day came. Today, she got discharged from the hospital, she was so happy. She was dancing like a little girl, which she became. He loved this side of her too. She got too much attached to him in just a day. She was holding his hand as she walked out of the hospital.

He was happy but sad at the same moment. He was happy as she was with her but he was sad she is not the same. He loved all the forms of Shreya, her serious officer form, her talkative girl form, when no one listens to her except him, her innocent and naughty form and now, her childish form. He had loved her always.

Shreya too had the same feeling, she had loved him, but now, she had forgotten everything, but not her attachment with him.

They came to her house, where everyone pounced on her with their concerned questions about her health.

Freddy (concerned): Shreya, tumhaari tabyat toh thik hai na?

She was going to answer

Sachin (interrupted): Thik se aayi na?

Tarika (before Shreya can answer): Haan, koyi dikkat toh nhi huyi?

Purvi (before she could answer): Tujhe bhuk lagi hogi na, main khana laoon?

Shreya got irritated.

Shreya (covering her ears with her hands, shouted): Bus-bus-bus, (complete silence took place) Are ek ka jawab toh dene do, phir na dusre ko bolungi. (to Freddy) Charlie Chaplin, meri tabiyat bikul thik hai (to Sachin and Tarika) Macho uncle, curly aunty (but Tarika glared her) I mean, curly didu, mujhe aane mein koi dikkat nhi huyi, because (sweetly) My Panda was with me (To Pruvi) Barbie doll, mujhe bhook nhi lagi hai, aap aram se baith jao.

She took a sighed while all smiled.

ACP (smiled): Chalo koi toh hai, jot um sab ko ek saath sambhal sakta hai.

Shreya (raised her collar): Toh… akhir aap mere friend jo hai.

ACP smiled. He watched her smiling and laughing with others. Though her behavior was different, she was still the same daughterly soul.

Flashback,

Shreya's hand got injured with a bullet and it was dressed in the hospital. She got unconscious because of excessive blood loss.

She came to the bureau after the treatment.

All pounced on her with the same questions.

Shreya (shouted): Shut up (all kept quiet) Ab, meri baat suno, (to Freddy): Freddy sir, I am fine now, (to Sachin) Sachin sir, mujhe aane mein koi dikkat nhi huyi, mera haath injured hai, pair nhi ki problem hai. (to Purvi) Madam, canteen se lane ki zaroorat nhi hai, mujhe bhook nhi lagi. (To Daya): Aur Daya sir, aap kya baccho jaisi baatein kar rhe hai, mujhe itni bhi chot nhi lagi hai ki ghar jaana pade, (smiled sheepishly) Aur voh jo main behosh huyi thi, that's just weakness, toh file work toh kar hi sakti hoon.

ACP (chuckled): Akhir kaar, koi aa gya jo akele sabko sambhal le.

Shreya (raised her collar): Akhir aap hi se seekha hai.

All chuckled.

Flashback ends…

ACP came out of his world, by a warm touch on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn to know who there is.

ACP (smiled sadly): Dekh Salukhe, jo ladki akele sab ko sambhal leti thi, aaj bhi wahi kar rhi hai… bas farak itna hai, ki use yeh sab yaad nhi hai. Kaash, maine Shreya ko na bheja hota.

Salukhe (cheering him): Kya Boss, kucch bhi sochte ho, uski aisi halat sirf kucch din ki hai, aur khushi manao ki hum sab saath hai. Thoda haso, aur apni is badi si chhoti aafat ko sambhalo.

ACP smiled at his friend and moved to Shreya.

Salukhe smiled.

Flashback,

Salukhe was in the lab and was very upset. Shreya came with a file and saw him like that. Tarika signaled her to talk to him and she nodded. Tarika went out.

Shreya (concerned): Salukhe sir, kya baat hai? Aap pareshaan lag rhe hai?

Salukhe (smiled lightly): Kucch nhi beta.

Shreya (smiled): Beta bhi kehte hai, aur pareshaani share bhi nhi karte hai. (kept the file aside): Chaliye, aab jaldi se btaiye kya baat hai?

Salukhe (sighed sadly): Beta, mera ek dost tha college mein, hum dono besties the aur abhi tak contact mein the… par parso raat ko uski heart attack se maut ho gyi…(looked at her): Isilye thoda dukhi hoon.

Shreya (looked down and then at him and sighed): Salukhe sir, ek baat btaiye hum logon ki zindagi ka koi thikana toh hai nhi (he nodded), bhagwaan na kare aisa ho, lekin agar aapki hi maut ho jaati toh kya aap yeh chahte ki hum log vahin par ruk jaaye aur aapke jaane ke dukh mein rote rhein?

Salukhe started to think about it. Soon, he smiled.

Salukhe (smiled): Sahi baat hai, voh bhi chahta hai ki main dukhi na hoon. Toh main bhi us dukh ko bhool kea age badhonga.

Shreya (smiled): That's like my Salukhe sir… aur is smile ko humesha apne hotho mein rakhiyega (waring tone): Aur agar is curve ka direction opposite hua na, toh main bhi sweet ki opposite ho jaongi.

Salukhe (smiled): Haan meri maa… nhi hoga aisa…(naughtily): tumhaara gussa criminals bhi nhi she payenge, main kis khet ki muli hoon bhai.

Both shared a chuckled and got back to work.

Flashback ends…

Salukhe soon joined others. Shreya started to get bored. She was just looking here and there. She soon found out the garden and headed towards it.

Soon, the others noticed her absence.

Purvi (worried): Sir, Shreya kahan gyi?

Sachin (looking here and there): Shreya!

Daya soon found the back door open and got she is where.

Daya (smiled): Voh garden mein hai, tum log yahi raho main dekhta hoon use.

All nodded and he went to the garden.

As he went there, a smile crept on his lips.

Shreya was playing with the dragon fly in the greenish beauty of the monsoon. She looked so innocent and sweet.

Suddenly, a yellow cabbage butterfly sat on her nose and she adjusted her eyes to look at it. It made Daya chuckle. Even the sparrows were playing with the innocent beauty. Sometimes, they used to sit on her shoulder or head. Shreya was enjoying with her new friends unaware that two loving eyes were watching her. Squirrels too were there in the friends list.

But, suddenly, the weather changed. The small creatures ran away for shelter while their new human friend stayed, feeling the soft drizzle on her lips and cheeks, lifting her head up. She closed her eyes and spread her arms.

The rain became heavy and it started to pour fast. Daya came to his senses and went to her.

Daya (concerned): Shreya, chalo ander, tum bimaar pad jaongi baarish mein.

Shreya (stubbornly): Nhi, Panda, main yahi rahungi, I love rain.

Saying this, she started to dance in rain. Daya was lost in her, and even got wet. Shreya felt his stare so questioned 'what' through her eyebrows.

Daya smiled and shook his head in no.

They went inside soon, all smiled seeing them wet.

Purvi (chuckled): Yeh kya haal bna rakha hai aap dono ne.

Tarika (Smiled): Shreya, fresh ho jao.

Shreya nodded and went to her room. She freshened up and came out of the bathroom in towel wrapped around her body.

Shreya (shouted): Barbie doll, curly aunty!


	4. Chapter 4

Shreya (shouted): Barbie doll, curly aunty!

Both came running to the room, only to find her sitting, still in her towel.

Tarika (confused): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (pouted): Mere kapde.

Purvi hit her own head with her hand while Tarika smiled lightly. She opened the wardrobe and took out her clothes. Purvi helped her to wear them.

She was wearing a yellow colour top with half butterfly sleeves and a yellow and white strip skinny skirt. Her open hairs were decorated by yellow butterfly clip as she demanded. She was looking so pretty and beautiful.

Shreya came down stairs followed by the two. Daya looked at her and forgot to breath for a second. He was so mesmerized in her that even didn't notice everyone noticing it.

Abhijeet (fake cough): Ahem-Ahem, Daya bhai nazar mat lga Shreya ko.

All chuckled while he was dying due to shyness. Shreya approached them and sat between ACP and Daya.

Shreya (pouted): aap log kitne boring ho, kucch karte hi nhi, bas baith ke aunties ki tarah baat karte rehte ho.

ACP (smiled): Toh Shreya, tumhi bta do kya karein?

Shreya (demanded): Friend, aap sab mere saath pakdam pakdai khelo.

All (shocked): Kya! Ghar pe.

Shreya (casually): Haan.

All looked at each other.

ACP (convincing her): Shreya, hum nhi khel sakte.

Shreya (stubbornly): Nhi, mujhe khelna hai matlab khelna hai. Bas!

Salukhe (unwillingly): Thik hai bhai, chalo khelen.

All started to play the game. Daya became the chaser. Soon, he surrounded Shreya in the corner.

Shreya (pouted): Panda, this is cheating, aapne mujhe kone (corner) mein le aaya.

Daya (coming closer): Yeh koi cheating nhi hai, it is fair.

Shreya tried to escape but Daya pulled her from behind. Her back trashed his chest and both fell down. Shreya turned to face Daya. There was hardly a gap between them.

Shreya (smiled): Panda, aap itne strong hai fir bhi mere bhaar se gir gye.

Daya (smiled): Ab tum itni moti ho toh kya karoon.

Shreya (pouted) Main moti nhi hoon.. main bilkul fit hoon.

She got up and went. Daya was still lying there and was lost.

Flashback,

Shreya and Daya were in orphanage and playing with the children. Daya was now the chaser and he was after Shreya, they went to the most isolated corner like this. She tried to cross him but he pulled her and they crashed and fell. Daya was below her.

Tu Taj Mera Sartaj Mera  
Tu Kal Hai Aur Tu Aaj Mera  
Main Sur Hoon Aur Tu Saaz Mera  
Oho..

Tu Taj Mera Sartaj Mera  
Tu Kal Hai Aur Tu Aaj Mera  
Main Sur Hoon Aur Tu Saaz Mera  
Oho..

Shreya's locks were falling on his face. He tucked them behind her ear. They were lost for some seconds.

Aankhon Ne Padhli Hai  
Baatein Tere Dil Ki  
Lafzo Mein Kaise Kahun  
Ye... Prem Kahani Anokhi

Tu Mere Sarmaaya  
Or Main Tera Saaya  
Ye To Koi Na Jaane  
Mujhme Tu Hai Samaaya

Shreya (Smiled): Sir, aap itne strong hai, fir bhi mere bhar se gir gye.

Daya (naughtily): Ab tum ho hi itni bhari.

Shreya (angrily): Main bhaari lagti hoon aapko (he nodded): Toh aap mujhse bhi mote hai.

He looked at her and turned. Now, she was below. She felt nervous. His breathe was felt on her cheeks.

Dil Mein Halchal Si Kar Gayi Hai Tu  
Kehna Chahu Main Tujhko Baar Baaaaaaaaar  
Kyaaaa? *_*

Humko Tumse Ho Gya Hai Pyaar  
Humko Tumse Ho Gya Hai Pyaar  
Kyaa Karee?  
ooooOooo  
Kyaa Kare? Ooooooo  
Kyaa Kareeeeeeee  
Kya Kare?

Shreya (nervous): Sir, yeh aap…

Daya (smiled): Main mota hoon na, ab jhelo mere bhaar ko.

Shreya (looking here and there): Sir, koi aa jayega (he didn't respond): Sir, aap mujhe dba rhe hai.

Daya (innocently): Main kaha dba rha hoon.

Shreya (glared him): toh kya gudgudi kar rhe hai?

Daya (naughtily): Accha, gududi.

He started tickling her and she was laughing like mad. Daya was looking at her and smiling.

Humko Tumse Ho Gya Hai Pyaar  
Kyaa Karee?  
ooooOooo  
Kyaa Kare? Ooooooo  
Kyaa Kareeeeeeee  
Kya Kare?

Shreya (controlling herself): Daya sir, please.

Daya stopped and smiled.

Oooohh...  
Khoye Khoye Se Hum The  
Door Hue Saare Gham Thee  
Jab Se Jaanaa Tujhkoo  
Jaana Or Baat Badhi

He got up while she remained there, to control her breathe. She was panting and he was looking at the up and down of the chest.

Tu Hi To Hai Jisse Chaha  
Tu Hi Hai Wo Jise Maanga  
Rab Mera Huaa Meharbaa...  
Meri Duaaen Suni  
Falak Pe Tu Hi Tu Dikhti Hai  
Aur  
Dhadkan Me Tu Dhadakti Hai  
Ye Dil Kyaa Kareeeee?

He held her hand and made her stand. She was still panting hard.

Humko Tumse Ho Gya Hai Pyaar  
Kyaa Karee?  
ooohhh Kya Karee?  
ooohhh Kya Karee?  
OooOooo Kyaa Kareeeeeeee

He pulled her to him and she dashed on his broad chest, turning nervous. She started to breath nervously from the sudden closeness, but she felt so good.

Tu Taj Mera Sartaj Mera  
Tu Kal Hai Aur Tu Aaj Mera  
Main Sur Hoon Aur Tu Saaz Mera  
Oho..

He came into his senses and left her.

Daya (uttered): Sorry.

It was hard to control him, so he went from there.

Tu Taj Mera Sartaj Mera  
Tu Kal Hai Aur Tu Aaj Mera  
Main Sur Hoon Aur Tu Saaz Mera  
Oho..

She blushed and followed him.

Flashback ends…

Daya (thinking): Kaash, himmat kar ke usi din bol diya hota maine, phir shayad hum ek saath hote.

He came out of his thoughts and sighed before getting up.

All did some chit chat.

ACP (suddenly): Acha, Tarika, Purvi, tum dono Shreya ke saath hi ruk jaao.

Shreya (stubbornly): Nhi, mujhe Panda ke saath rehna hai. (she held his arm tightly as he gave a helpless look)

ACP (sighed): Thik hai, Daya, Sachin aur Abhijeet tum teeno bhi ruk jaoo. Lekin kal mujhe bureau mein Daya ke alawa baaki sab chahiye.

All nodded and others went.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, lo tumhaari wish puri ho gyi.

Shreya nodded happily.

Shreya (holding her stomach): Bhuk lagi.

Purvi (smiled): Ruko, main aur Tarika bna dete hai.

Shreya nodded as they went.

Soon, all had dinner and were sitting in the hall.

Shreya (suddenly): Mujhe ice cream khani hai.

Daya (convincing her): Shreya, abhi ice cream ghar par nhi hai, aur tum bhi bimaar ho.

Shreya (puppy eyes): Please.

Daya (simply denying): No.

Shreya's face fell. She went from there.

Abhijeet (softly): Daya, yeh kya kiya tumne? Bechari ka itna man that oh khila dena tha.

Daya (sighed): Abhijeet, maan apni jgah hai aur health apni jagah. Hum uske health se compromise nhi kar sakte.

Abhijeet (little high pitch): Kisne kaha hai ki ice cream se uski health pe asar hoga? Aisa kucch nhi hoga. Chalo uske paas aur use mnao.

Daya nodded and they headed towards her room but didn't find her. The five of them searched the whole house but didn't find her.

They were in the dining hall when Abhijeet saw something. He was shocked and called everyone in low voice.


	5. Chapter 5

They were in the dining hall when Abhijeet saw something. He was shocked and called everyone in low voice.

Daya (confused): Kya huya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet pointed his index finger towards the dining table. Daya saw it and a sweet smile came on his lips. Shreya was sitting under the table and caressing her teddy.

The duo exchanged glances and smiled. They stood at either sides of the table.

Daya (acting): Abhijeet, Shreya toh mil hi nhi rhi. Ab kya karein?

Abhijeet (upset, acting): Kya? Par main uske liye chocolate laya tha… ab kaun khaye ga ise?

Shreya became alert.

Daya (acting): Are, kaun kya? Main kha leta hoon.

Abijeet forwarded the chocolate.

Shreya (coming out): Nhi (she snatched the chocolate) Main hi khaungi yeh chocolate. (to Daya): Aur Panda, aap chocolate khaoge toh aur mote ho jaoge.

She started to eat it and all smiled.

Later that night,

All were in the living room.

Tarika (to Shreya): Chalo Shreya sone chalte hai.

Shreya (gripped around Daya's arm): Nhi, main aapke saath nhi, Panda ke saath soungi. (stubbornly)

Purvi (convincing): Shreya, aap toh acche bacche ho na, toh chalo.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, mujhe Panda ke saath sona hai.

Daya (softly): Shreya…

Shreya (puppy face): Please.

Daya looked at others helplessly, who passed the same look.

Daya (surrendering): Okay, toh chalo.

He stood up.

Shreya (forwarding her hands): Utha kar le chalo na.

Daya smiled and took her in his arms. All smiled as they went to her room. Shreya had already changed to her night suit and Daya too changed.

Soon, Shreya slept. Daya was beside her, caressing her hairs. In sleep, she didn't even realize when she hugged him, keeping her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his hand around her. She smiled in sleep.

Daya (thinking): Shreya, please pehle jaisi ho jao. Mana tum naraz ho ki aaj tak maine tumhe apne dil ki baat nhi btayi par please thik ho jao.

Here, Purvi was in the terrace. She had tears remembering the sweet and sour memories, she spent with her friend. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears and turned.

Purvi (controlling herself): Sachin, tum yaha?

Sachin (Smiled): Kyu? Main nhi aa sakta tumhaare aansu pocchne.

Purvi (trying to smile): Nhi, main nhi ro rhi thi.

Sachin (wiping a tear from the corner of her eye): Jhooth nhi bol paati toh mat bola karo Purvi.

Purvi (tensed): Schin, tum toh jaante ho na Shreya ka haal, mujhe uski chinta ho rhi hai.

Sachin (held her shoulder): Chinta mat karo Purvi, who Daya sir ke saath hai, Kya kabhi aisa huya hai, ki Shreya Daya sir ke paas ho aur voh safe na ho.

Pruvi smiled and shook her head in no.

Tarika was in the kitchen.

She was washing the dishes and lost in her thoughts when two fingers snapped in front of her. She came out of her thoughts.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Kaha khoyi thi Tarika, kab se aawaz de rha hoon.

Tarika (smiled): Tumhe kya lagta hai, kaha khoyi hongi main?

Abhijeet (sighed): Hum toh itne khush naseeb hai nhi, Shreya hi hai, aapke khayalo ki raani.

Tarika (chuckled): Correct, main usi ke bare mein soch rhi thi.

Abhijeet (wrapped his hands around her waist): USke liya Daya hai, tum tension mat lo… tum toh bas mere khayal mein dubi rho.

Tarika smiled.

The next morning came.

Purvi and Tarika made Shreya ready and left for bureau and so did the two men.

Daya and Shreya were playing in the garden. Daya was hiding and Shreya has to seek.

Looking for Daya, she reached the most beautiful place of her garden and started playing with the animal friends she made earlier.

When Shreya didn't come to him, he got worried. He got up and searched for her, finally he got her sleeping below a tree with her head on her knees which cuddled near her chest, she looked like a little ball. Her animal friends were near her. Daya smiled sweetly. He moved near her and looked at her pretty and innocent face which hid lots of naughtiness and liveliness in it. He smiled and picked up in his arms and carried her inside.

He made her lie on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He decided to make her, her favorite dish.

He went to her kitchen with a smile and turned on the stove.

Shreya woke up after a short time and inhaled the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. It hardly took her a minute to come to the door step of the kitchen.

Shreya (sweetly): Panda, kya bna rhe ho?

Daya (smiled): Pasta.

Shreya (jumped): Wow! Mera favorite!

She jumped and hugged him tight. She pecked his cheek lovingly. His eyes widened on her touch. She separated and he touched his cheek where she kissed.

Flashback,

Shreya and Daya were lost in a jungle. Shreya was feeling really tired and couldn't walk more.

Shreya (tired): Sir, aur nhi chala jaa rha hai.

Daya (seriously): Lekin Shreya, thodi der mein raat ho jayegi, hume jaldi hi nikalna hoga yaha se.

Shreya (stopped): Sir, mere pair mein aur jaan nhi hai. Yeh are really paining, upar se jo pair mud gya tha, uske karan swelling bhi hai.

Before she could say further, he held her in his arms and moved forward. She was shocked while he was smiling.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (smiled): Tumhe utha kar le jaa rha hoon. Tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki aur nhi chla jaa rha hai.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Sir, main thik hoon, main chal lungi aap mujhe utariye. Aap bhi thake honge.

Daya (seriously): Chup rho aur bas maze lo.

Shreya smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pecked his cheek lovingly. His eyes widened in surprise and looked at her. He found her smiling and shook his head smilingly. Soon, they were out of the jungle with one of the sweetest memories together.

Flashback…

Daya (after coming back from the shock): Chalo, khaate hai.

Shreya nodded excitedly and he smiled.

Daya (smiled): Chalo, tum dining table pe baith jao, main lekar aata hoon.

She went and sat on the dining table. Daya came there and served her.

Shreya (requesting tone): Khila do na.

Daya looked at her and smiled.

He took her plate and started to feed her. She was smiling and talking to him while he was just staring her, lost. Daya never felt that good in her whole life as he was feeling with her. She had become the reason for his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was evening and everyone was sitting together.

Shreya (suddenly): Panda, aapko guitar bjana aata hai?

Daya looked at her and remembered their moment during a case. She asked the same but that time his answer was 'no'.

Everyone was waiting for his reply while Nikhil remembered the day too and smiled lightly.

Daya (smiled): Haan, aata hai.

Shreya (excited): Wow! Toh please bjao na… please (puppy face)

Daya tapped her nose with his index finger and she smiled sweetly.

Daya (smiled): Anything for you.

Abhijeet (smiled naughtily): Yeh baat yaad rakhna Daya, (imitating him) Anything for you.

Daya (smiled): Toh kya.

Daya went and took the guitar from her room as he knew she loved playing it and did it quite often.

Daya came back and sat on the table in front of her while Shreya was sitting on the sofa in the living area.

He smiled at her and started playing the song.

Pani da rang vekh ke  
Pani da rang vekh ke  
Pani da rang vekh ke

Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
(Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de)

Mahiya naa aaya mera  
Mahiya naa aaya  
Mahiya naa aaya mera  
Maahiya na aaya

Ranjhna na aaya mera  
Mahiya naa aaya  
Mahiya naa aaya mera  
Ranjhna na aaya

Ankhaan daa noor vekh ke  
Ankhaan daa noor vekh ke  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de

Kamli ho gayi tere bina...  
Aaja ranjhan mere  
Kamli ho gayi tere bina  
Aaja ranjhan mere  
Baarish barkha sab kuchh beh gayi  
Aaya ni jind mere  
Baarish barkha sab kuchh beh gayi  
Aaya ni jind mere

Aankhaan da noor vekh ke  
Aankhaan da... noor vekh ke  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de

Kothe utte bae ke ankhiyan milounde  
Na jaana hume tu kabhi chhod  
Tere utte mar da  
Pyaar tenu kar da  
Milega tujhe na koi aur

Tu bhi aa sabko chhod ke  
Tu bhi aa sabko chhod ke  
Meri ankhiyan cho hanju rud de  
Ankhiyan cho hanju rud de

Paani da rang vekh ke  
Paani da rang vekh ke  
Paani da rang vekh ke

He ended the song and they clapped. Shreya looked the happiest amongst all. She flew into his arms giving him a tight hug; He hugged her back after getting his balance back after the surprise.

They separated and he received a kiss on his cheek. It was her and she smiled so sweetly as if he wants only this.

Everyone left.

Shreya again slept with Daya, keeping her head on his chest and he wrapped his hands around her. She felt so safe, so good in those arms, she can't even tell. The chest was her favorite pillow and its owner is her favorite person in the earth.

She looked so pretty, he thought as he saw her innocent face while she slept. Her face looked so peaceful, giving his storming heart an unknown calmness.

Flashback,

Daya and Shreya had to stay together in a hotel room during a mission, as a newly wedded couple. It was night time.

Daya (hesitant): Shreya, tum bed par so jao, main couch par so jaata hoon.

Shreya looked at him and went to him.

Shreya (haughtily): Aap khud ko kya Superman samajhte hai. (Daya looked at her with a jerk) Pehle hi akele 5 gundo se akele lad kar aapne apni kamar todli hai, (he tried to say something) phir abhi agar couch par soyenge to kya dard nhi hoga. Ek baat aap specify kar hi dijiye ki aap hai kya?

Daya (tried to interrupt): Shreya…

Shreya (cut him): Nhi, pehle jawab dijiye, khud ko kya insaan nhi samjhte hai aap… agar aap is halat mein couch mein soyenge toh kal bahut tez kamar dard hogi, phir aap thik se investigate nhi kar payenge, phir yeh mission thik se nhi ho payega aur phir…

Her eyes widened with shock and she froze at her place. She left like heaven as he kissed her on her lips. He hardly lingered there for a second, but that was enough for her to blush to the hardest.

Daya (softly): Bahut zyaada nhi bolti ho tum.

Shreya (murmured under breathe): Agar aise shaant karaayenge tab toh humesha bolti hi rahoongi.

Daya (suspiciously): Kucch kaha tumne?

Shreya (trying to divert the topic): Yahi ki aap mere saath bed par soyenge ya toh main couch par soyongi.

Daya (sighed tiredly): Thik hai, chalo bed par soye.

Shreya (smiled victoriously): Good

Daya (naughtily): Waise ek baat kahoon? (she nodded) Hum dono ek couple ki acting kar rhe hai, iska yeh matlab nhi kit um khud ko sach mein khud ko meri patni samajhogi.

Shreya looked at him with a jerk; she was all red by his words.

Daya chuckled and slept at his side. She smiled shyly and slept on the other side.

Daya's eyes opened once in the middle of the night. He was shocked seeing the scene.

Shreya was sleeping with her head on his chest and his hand was on her waist. He felt so shy but good. He didn't even bother to change the positions and slept. Both had a sweet smile.

Flashback ends…

The night was so beautiful for him and he slept with a smile.

The sun rays disturbed her sleep and she woke up. She looked around to find no one in the room. She panicked.

Shreya (tensed): Panda, Panda!

Daya heard her voice from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to her room. He found her in tears.

Daya (going towards her): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (hugged him tightly, crying): Aap mujhe chhod ke kyun chale gye the?

Daya (smiled, caressed her back): Kucch nhi hota Shreya, main yahi hoon.

Shreya (crying): Nhi, mujhe pta hai, agar main phir se soyungi, aap phir chale jaoge.

Daya (softly): Nhi Shreya, main humesha tumhaare saath rahoonga.

Shreya separated and forwarded her hand.

Shreya (innocently): Promise?

Daya (held her hand): Pakka promise.

Shreya smiled. Daya smiled looking at her and wiped her tears. She hugged him again while he caressed her hairs.

Shreya (softly): I love you, Panda.

Daya stopped caressing her hairs and skipped a heartbeat. He didn't know why he felt like heaven.

Shreya noticed the change and separated from him. She looked at him.

Shreya (suspiciously): Kya huya, Panda?

Daya (smiled): Kucch nhi… aur I love you too.

Shreya smiled and kissed his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To DAS FAN, I liked your plot and would be working on it, once this story gets completed as only a few chapters are left... the plot seemed interesting and would be fun working on it..THANK YOU**_

Shreya took a bath and came out. She went to Daya.

Shreya (tapped his shoulder): Panda…

He turned to her. Her wet hairs were scattered and sticking her cheeks. He smiled and tucked them behind her ears and she smiled sweetly.

Daya (smiled): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (requesting like a kid): Hairs ko comb kar do na.

Daya chuckled and took the comb from her hands. He took her to her room and made her sit in front of the dressing table.

Shreya smiled and looked at him through the mirror as he combed her hairs gently. It took him no time to make a pony but she made an angry pout.

Shreya (angrily): Panda, main baal nhi bandit, kholiye na, mujhe pasand nhi hai.

Daya looked at her through mirror and smiled. He opened her hairs and made a simple style with some clips. She stood up and kissed his cheek. She went out of the room while he smiled sadly.

Flashback,

Once, when they were in Lonavala for a day off, Daya, Shreya, Pankaj and Nikhil were sitting in the drawing room. Daya was busy in checking his mails, Pankaj was the audience as Shreya and Nikhil played chess. Both were tilted towards the board.

Shreya (moving a pawn): Check and mate. (She sat straight) Aur yeh subah se 9th game hai jismein main jeet gyi.

Pankaj (questioningly):Aur tumne khele kitne hai?

Shreya (same tone): Maine jeete jitney hai.

Daya looked at them and smiled.

Nikhil (making face): Yaar, Shreya, kaise jeet jaati ho tum mujhse hamesha?

Pankaj (interested): Are Nikhil, sirf tumse nhi balki Shreya mujhse, Purvi se, Sachin sir se aur yahan tak ki Abhijeet sir and ACP sir se bhi jeet jaati hai humesha.

Daya looked at her in surprise.

Tarika (coming to the room): Voh is liye Pankaj kyunki Shreya jab 17 saal kit hi tak isne under 18 nationals tak jeeta tha aur uske baad apne college mein sab ise Lady Vishwanathan Anand kehte the, she is unbeatable.

Shreya (chuckled): Shreya, aisa kucch nhi hai, you can beat me easily… just a game of mind. (Her hairs were continuously falling and she got irritated) Yeh baal bhi na, kabhi- kabhi toh sambhalte hi nhi hai.

Tarika (giving her the rubberband): Toh le na, bandh le.

Shreya (annoyed): Tarika, mujhe baal bandhna bilkul pasand nhi hai, main nhi bandhungi.

Tarika (naughtily): shaadi ke din toh bandhna hi hoga na Shreya, phir kya karegi?

Shreya (without thinking): Main shaadi hi nhi karoongi.

All were shocked.

Abhijeet (coming to the hall): Are, Shreya, phir bechare Daya ka kya hoga?

Daya and Shreya turned embarrassed while others laughed. Both stood up and came in the same direction with fast steps. They crossed each other and went to their rooms with total red face.

Flashback ends…

Daya smiled thinking about the day. Shreya came in again, but with an annoyed face.

Shreya (like a kid): Panda, bhuk lagi hai, chalo na.

Daya smiled and nodded.

Shreya sat on the dining table while Daya served her. She ate it and smiled.

Shreya (smiled): Daya sir, aap toh bahut accha khana bnate ho.

Daya got surprised.

Daya (surprised): Shreya, tumne mujhe 'Daya sir' kaha?

Shreya (nodded): Haan, pta nhi kyun, bas laga maine aapko yeh bulaya hai.

Daya (thinking): Lag rha hai, Shreya ko sab yaad aa rha hai.

Daya smiled and kissed her cheek.

Daya (smiled): Tum mujhe Daya sir hi bulaya karo accha lagta hai.

By the time, he got a call and attended it.

On the call,

Daya (worried): Haan Abhijeet bolo, sab thik hai na?

Abhijeet (worried): Kucch thik nhi hai Daya… Chitrole aaya tha… keh rha hai ki aaj 1 baje tak hum sab Shreya ke paas ayenge usse milne.

Daya (shocked): Kya! Par Shreya ko Chitrole ke paas le jana sahi hai kya?

Abhijeet (tensed): Vahi toh, isliye ACP sir pehle hi tum log ke paas aa jayenge Tarika aur Purvi ke saath.

Daya (nodded): Thik hai.

The call was disconnected, when Daya turned to see Shreya. He was shocked and worried as she was seen nowhere.

Daya (looking around): Shreya!

He got worried and searched the whole house but didn't got her. He went outside in the garden, only to discover her standing on a stool and reaching a bird's nest.

Daya (shocked): Shreya!

She turned and accidently, her leg got twisted and she started to fall.

Shreya (scared): Daya sir!

Daya reached in time and held her in his arms in bridal style before she could fall. She was scared thus, closed her eyes and held his collar tightly. Daya looked at her scared face.

Daya (softly): Shreya, open your eyes.

Shreya opened it slowly and looked towards him, she was still scared and had tears in her eyes.

Daya (concerned): Shreya, nhi karna chahiye than a aisa, agar main time par nhi pahunchta toh kya hota!

Shreya (scared): I am sorry (and started to cry)

Daya sighed and took her inside the house, still in his arms. He made her sit on the sofa of the living room and kept her paining leg on the table above a cushion.

Daya (applying the ointment): Shreya, please stop crying.

Shreya (crying): Aapko pta hai, Daya sir, main kitna ghabra gyi thi, main bus mudi aur…

Daya (cupped her face): Shreya, please stop crying, dekho kucch huya toh nhi hai na.. toh phir kyu ro rhi ho.. everything is okay na.. ab shaant ho jao and be a strong girl.

She didn't say anything but hugged him and cried loudly. He was just patting her back and caressing her hairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys, I have also updated PYAAR KO BUS HO JAANE DO.. but it isn't showing the update, so you may go and have a look on it too._**

After sometimes, her breathes were normal and she separated. He patted her cheeks and she smiled sweetly.

After an hour,

Daya and Shreya were sitting in the living area. He was shuffling through news channels and she was playing with his finger. She was lying on the sofa with her head on his lap.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. She sat up straight and he went to open the door. It was ACP, Daya smiled and welcomed him in.

Shreya saw him and flew into his arms.

Shreya (hugging him): Friend, aap kaise ho?

ACP (smiled): Main thik hoon (fake anger): Lekin Daya ne btaya ki tumne apne pair mein chot lagwali hai.

Shreya (innocently): Galti Panda kit hi.

Daya (shocked): Meri!

Shreya (innocently): Haan, agar aapne mujhe nhi bulaya hota toh main girti hi nhi, toh aap hi ki galti huyi na.

ACP smiled and Daya made a helpless face.

Shreya (smiled):Waise, ACP sir, sab thik hai na waha par?

The two were surprised.

ACP (surprised): Shreya, tmne mujhe 'ACP sir' kaha?

Shreya (made a face): Uff ho! Ab aap aisa chehra mat bnao, Daya sir ne bhi subah aisa hi chehra bnaya tha.

ACP looked at Daya, who signaled him through eyes.

ACP (thinking): Lagta hai, Shreya ko sab yaad aa rha hai.

He smiled.

ACP (smiled): Accha beta, aaj apse milne ek uncle aa rhe hai.

Shreya (confused): Kyu?

ACP (smiled): aapke naye friend banne.

Shreya thought for a while.

Shreya (biting her index finger): Lekin uncle, naye friends bnane se main aap sab ko bhul toh nhi jaongi na?

ACP (confused): Matlab?

Shreya (innocently): Maine kahi suna tha ki logon naye friends milne se voh purane friends ko bhul jaate hai.

Daya and ACP exchanged smiling glances.

ACP (patting her cheek): Aisa nhi hoga Shreya, mujhe pta hai, tum hum ko kabhi nhi bhulogi.

ACP's smiled changed into a sad one as yes, she has forgotten her friends.

ACP spent another hour with Shreya, before the arrival of DCP.

The door bell rang and Daya welcomed everyone. DCP came in with a pride on his nose, walking before him. Daya rolled his eyes.

He led everyone in, to where ACP and Shreya was siting.

Shreya stood up.

Shreya (smiling): Hello Khadus uncle.

All controlled their laughter while DCP was shocked.

DCP (shocked): Tumhe kisne bola ki main khadus hoon.

Shreya (innocently): Friend ne, unhone toh yeh bhi kaha ki aap akdu ho, sathiyaye huye buddhe ho aur…

DCP (interrupted): Bas- bas, lagta kafi tariff kardi tumhaare friend ne meri.. zara milao usse.

Shreya pointed to ACP and smiled innocently.

Shreya (to Daya): Panda, yeh uncle sirf mujhse friendship karne ke liye hi aaye hai.

DCP (teasingly): Oh ho! Toh Panda haan!

Shreya (grabbed his collar): Mere alawa, mere friends ko unke nick name se koi nhi bula sakte, samjhe aap.

Daya held DCP to come out of his hold. DCP adjusted his collar and looked really angry.

DCP (angrily): Shreya, tum ek zimmedaar CID officer ho kar, bacho jaisi harkat kaise kar sakti ho.

Shreya (confused): CID officer?

DCP (smirked): Haan, sach yahi hai kit um koi 10 saal ki bachi nhi ho, tum ek CID officer ho.

Shreya stressed her brain. She felt a pain.

ACP (angrily): Sir yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

DCP (ignored his word): Sach yeh hai, ki tumne aapni yaaddasht kho di hai, isiliye tumhe kucch yaad nhi hai.

Shreya (held her head and backed off): Ahh! Nhi maine apni yaddasht nhi khoyi hai, main thik hoon Ahh!

She collapsed on the floor, with on hand on the ground and another of her head.

Daya (held her): Shreya, tum thik toh ho na? (to DCP, in anger): DCP sir, aapne yeh kya kiya? Use dikkat ho rhi hai ab.

Shreya stood up and ran outside murmuring: 'Yeh nhi ho sakta!'

Daya and Abhijeet went after her.

ACP (angrily): DCP sir, yeh aapne kya kiya! Shreya ko kitni taklif ho rhi thi, aapko andaza bhi hai.

DCP said nothing but smirked. He went from there.

The telephone of the house rang. All exchanged glances.

ACP (ordered): Purvi, uthao phone.

Purvi nodded and attended the call.

Purvi (on the call): Hello..

Lady (suspiciously): Hello, kaun? Shreya, main maa bol rhi hoon.

Purvi (little tensed but didn't show, looked at ACP): Haan aunty, main Purvi bol rhi hoon.

SM (smiled): Acha Purvi, beta Shreya kahan hai? Itne dino se usne phone nhi kiya?

Purvi (lying): Aunty, ACP sir ne Shreya ko ek mission par bheja hai, toh jaldi baazi mein voh aapko call karna bhul gyi.

SM (smiled): Accha, (suspiciously): Lekin tu phir ghar kaise gayi.

Purvi (lying): Voh aunty, Shreya ne mujhe ghar ki chabi di thi aur mujhe ek file chahiye thi jo uske paas thi toh main yaha aa gyi aur dekha ki call aa rha hai, toh utha liya.

SM (smiled): Acha, phir main rakhti hoon.

The call disconnected. Purvi hung the receiver and sighed in relief.

All smiled at her wit.

On the other side, Daya and Abhijeet searched for Shreya but wasn't able to find her. They searched the whole lawn but there was no trace of her.

Daya got worried, when a small bird sat on his shoulder and a squirrel came near his feet. He smiled. The bird started to fly in the same place. Daya nodded as he got what the bird wanted to say.

The squirrel started running and the bird started flying in the same direction. Daya and Abhijeet were following them both.

After sometimes, they reached a jungle. They exchanged worried glances and went in.

Daya (shouted): Shreya! (looking here and there)

They were searching the jungle calling her name, when they reached a small house. They peeped in and were shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

They were searching the jungle calling her name, when they reached a small house. They peeped in and were shocked.

Shreya was surrounded by many men, who threw dirty glances at her. She looked scared and was crying.

Daya clenched his fist.

Here, Shreya was pushed to the ground and a hand came forward to touch her. But before it can a stronger arm pushed it. She closed her eyes in horror but opened when she didn't feel the touch.

She was relieved to see Daya. Tears fell on and she hugged Daya. He was angry, he separated her and gave a slap. She held her cheek.

Daya (shouted): Kya zaroorat thi akele aane ki? Mna kiya tha na akele jaane se? Agar kucch ho jata toh?

Shreya (teary): Sorry.

She started sobbing badly, while he looked to the other side in anger.

Abhijeet came to calm both of them.

Man1: Are oh! Agar tum sab ka emotional drama ho gya toh apne maal ko chakh lein hum.

Daya turned to him as a tiger ready to hunt for his prey. Daya gave Shreya, his gun to protect herself.

Soon, a fight took place. Suddenly, a man was about to hit Daya with an iron rod.

Shreya (shouted): Daya sir!

And before anyone can understand, a fire took place. Daya turned only to find the attacker falling to the ground and dying. Blood oozed out of him.

He looked at Shreya and saw his gun falling out of her hand. She looked scared and shivered badly. Her feared caused sweat on her forehead.

He went to her and hugged her. Her eyes were still wide and she still shuddered. He rubbed her back and she fainted only uttering 'Maine use maar diya'.

Daya got worried. They rushed to the house and the whole team took her to the hospital.

The team waited outside the operating place. Daya walked to and fro while all were at different positions.

Soon, they heard from the doctor.

Daya (worried): Doctor, Shreya kaisi hai?

Doctor (smiled): Voh ab thik hai, aur uski memory par kya asar pada hai, yeh uske jaagne ke baad hi pta chalega. Filhaal aaplog inhein aise hi ghar le jaiye aur mat btaiyega ki voh hospital aayi thi.

All nodded and they went to her house with her.

Shreya was laid on her bed by Daya and Purvi and Tarika sat on the either edges of the bed. ACP was sitting on the stool next to Shreya while Daya maintained a distance. Daya was all looking out of the window. He was lost in his own thoughts as he thought of the days they spent together.

Soon, some motion could be seen on her face. All became alert as she opened her eyes slowly.

She sat on the bed holding her head and looked around with great astonishment.

Shreya (looking around): Purvi.. Tarika … Aap sab …. (surprised): Aap sab mere ghar par kya kar rhe hai? Mujhe kucch huya tha kya? (remembering): Main toh us mission par thi.

A thunder of cheers raised in the room, making her startled. Purvi and Tarika hugged her from either sides and she smilingly accepted it.

But one was not happy. Daya left the room, before coming to anyone's eye. But Abhijeet could see his melancholy on the topic. Abhijeet sighed and saw the blooming happiness amongst his other colleagues.

She was greeted by everyone. Everyone told her of the success of the mission, which was indeed not a lie.

The next day, she was the first to come to the bureau and got settled to work.

Daya came a little after and saw her. She smiled at him and wished him a good morning but he ignored her and went to his seat. She was shocked and hurt by his sudden change in behavior.

He continued to ignore her for rest of the day, which was well noticed and understood by everyone.

Daya (while checking a file): Purvi, voh file tumhe chaiye thi na AYN06843, mera kaam ho gya hai, tum le lo.

Purvi (smiled): Sir, voh mujhe nhi Shreya ko cchahiye tha.

Daya got into a sudden silence and Shreya looked up out of the file to see his expressions.

Daya (giving the file to Pankaj): Pankaj, yeh Shreya ko dedo.

Pankaj (confused): Sir, voh toh aapke thik saamne hai, de dijiye.

Daya (angrily): Pankaj, jitna kaha utna karo.

It was enough for her. She threw her file on her desk with a force and left the bureau in anger.

All saw her going but Daya preferred ignoring it and sighed.

In the evening,

Daya walked on the edge of the shore. His mind was occupied by her thoughts, his memories which she had woven with a thread of innocence and love. He sighed heavily. He was looking towards the sea to nowhere.

Shreya was just walking as far as she could. Her movement matched with her heart. She had traces of tears and swollen eyes.

Thump! The two bumped into each other.

Both (looking up): I am sorry… (Looked at each other): Aap/Tum.

Shreya turned to other side so did Shreya. Silence almost dominated the environment when Shreya wished to speak.

Shreya (rubbing her arm, still looking to the other side): Aap ko maine zyaada pareshaan toh nhi kiya tha na?

Daya looked at her with a jerk, while she positioned herself more near to the sea, which resembled her heart at the moment, deep and calm.

Shreya (continued): Mujhe pta hai ki main 10 saal ki bacchi ban gyi thi, Purvi ne btaya aur yeh bhi ki aap hi ne mera khayal rakha (she chuckled teary) Aapko pta hai, maa mujhe humesha btati hai, jab main 10 saal kit hi toh mujhe sambhalna ek mujrim ke muh se sach ugalwaane se bhi mushkil hota tha. Mai bahut ziddi thi aur sirf unhi ke saath rehti thi jo mere dil mein ho. (saw him from the corner of her eyes) Maine toh apni yaddasht hi kho di thi, aap sab toh mere dil mein the, jo mere phir se ho gye.

Daya (coldly): Yeh tum mujhe kyun bta rhi ho?

Shreya (smiled, looked at him): Aapko nhi pta? (he didn't respond and she inhaled) Kehte hai ki kucch baatein na bolne par bhi samajh mein aa jaati hai, shayad yeh bhi unmein se hi ek thi.

She steadied herself for the departure when a hand caught her wrist. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt him near her back and then, sticking his chest on it.

She was all red in face.

Daya (whispered): Pta hai, jab tum us din gayab huyi toh mujhe mere feelings ki khabar huyi. Aur jab tum mere itne karib thi toh tumhaare sath beeta har lamha yaad aa rha tha (smiled): Shayad sapne sajane laga tha main. Phir jab tumhaari yaddasht wapas aayi toh mujhe pta tha kit um sab bhul gyi ho, isiliye, dar gya tha, ki yeh sapne tut na jaye. Isisliye dur jaa rha tha tumse, warna khud ka dil tod deta main.

Shreya (gulped to control her emotions): Mere karib aanese aapka dil nhi tut jayega, sir. Main unmein se nhi hoon jo apko pehle mili (she turned to face him, their faces inches apart) Maine pyaar kiya hai aapse, aur dekhiye (smiled) bhool kar bhi nhi bhul payi aapko. Sabse karib aap hi the aur aaj bhi aap hi hai.

They spoke nothing else, what they spoke was enough.

Her love was patient enough to remember and his love pure enough to be written.

THE END


End file.
